Dark Deliverance
by murgatroid-98
Summary: Belle "saw" Andre's life mate after she failed to trigger the mating instinct in him. This story follows Dark Sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could think and write as fast as some of those authors on SVM, but I can't. This is going to be a short story and was going to be in one post, but it isn't finished yet. I promised a couple of people it would be up this weekend, so I've divided it into chapters. Here is the first one and it's short.

Disclaimers are as usual. This universe and most of the characters belong to Ms. Feehan, including Andre. Marnie and her son are mine. Andre didn't have a last name in Dark Curse so I gave him one.

Dark Deliverance

I.

Marnie Reynolds had been in hell for two weeks. Her five year old son had disappeared from her side in a shopping mall. One second, he was right beside her, the next, he saw or heard something and took off at a run and disappeared into a department store. He had a habit of hiding among the clothes and making her find him, but this time, no amount of searching could bring him back. Usually he would giggle when she called his name, but this time there was nothing.

She had reached for him with her mind, a reliable means of finding him, but there was nothing. In a panic, she got the sales clerk to put out an alert. Employees, security people and even customers were looking for her little boy, but he had disappeared quickly and completely.

Jordan had been her life since he was born and her only companion after Roy's accident, though Roy hadn't been much of a companion. She still didn't understand why she had agreed to marry him, but she never regretted Jordan's birth.

When she received the call that Jordan had been recovered, it was as if her heart started beating again and her soul restored. For two weeks she had not been able to function except for basic necessities. The knowledge that Jordan was alive had been the only thing that kept her going.

Sitting beside his bed, watching him sleep, Marnie could see bruises on his little face and he whimpered occasionally. He was pale and thin and it was obvious he had not been fed properly. She gently picked him up and cradled him in her lap. Rocking him back and forth, she crooned a mindless lullaby, soothing the pain and fear she felt in him. He relaxed into her arms and she felt tears streaking her cheeks.

Marnie became aware that someone had entered the room, thought she had not heard him come in. She looked up expecting to see one of the nurses, but instead there was a man standing just inside the door, watching her. He was tall and had long, black hair. She had never seen such long hair on a man.

"May I help you?" Her voice was husky from crying. He smiled at her in a way that caused her heart to beat faster and her made her body react in a way she had not felt in a long time.

"Yes, I believe you can," he said with a smile as he came close to her, his eyes never leaving her face, his hand outstretched. She extended her right hand and he kissed the back of it.

"I am Andre de Berg. I was one of those who found your son and the others. I wanted to see how he was doing." His voice was soothing and his speech was strongly accented with an Eastern European flavor. Her face brightened in a smile of gratitude.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said. "You have given me back my life."

"Your husband is not with you?" Andre really wanted to know where the male was who had fathered a child with HIS lifemate.

"My husband died in an accident nearly a year ago. His car went off the road up in the mountains." Her voice was flat. In her mind he saw a flash of anger on the face of a man and the memory of a stinging slap. Cold rage shot through him. This man had hit this woman, this woman who had borne him a child. It was good the man was dead, or Andre would make it his mission to kill him.

"I am sorry for your loss." It wouldn't do to give himself away too soon. He noticed the little boy looking at him through wide blue eyes. He smiled at the child, who had awakened and watched him, wary and curious. He turned his face into his mother's shoulder.

"What is your son's name? I did not have time to become acquainted with him when we found him." Andre was already reaching into the child's mind to ease his fears. It would take time to heal him of the trauma of being kidnapped and terrorized.

"His name is Jordan," she replied, kissing the top of the boy's head. "He has nightmares. I don't know what happened to him when… when he was gone. The doctor said there was no sexual abuse, but …" More tears streaked her face and she could not speak.

Andre knelt beside her and stroked the boy's back. He sent warmth and comfort into the boy. Marnie felt him and realized this man had psychic talent too. Her own talent caused conflict between her and Roy, because he could not or would not understand, and believed her to be a freak. She looked at him hopefully.

"You have talent," she said, "you are like me and like Jordan." He nodded.

"Yes, I have abilities similar to yours and more."

"More? Are there others? I've never known anyone else who can sense what other people feel." She had always felt so alone among other people, afraid to trust them because the few she had trusted had turned against her. That this man might be able to offer information was cause for relief and excitement.

"I'd like to talk to you some more, if you don't mind. I'm taking Jordan home tonight. The doctor said there is nothing wrong with him physically that can't be fixed by food and rest." She rubbed her son's back gently. "He may need counseling though. I'm hoping that being in familiar surroundings will help him feel safe again."

"I will be glad to see you and your son home." He pushed gently at her mind. Andre had no intention of letting this woman out of his sight. "We can talk then if you wish."

Marnie knew she should not let a stranger into her home, but there was something about this man that made her feel safe. The fact of the matter was that she needed someone in her life. This man had the power to hurt her, she knew that much. She sensed that he also had the power to love her. She only hoped he didn't turn out like Roy.

"Okay. I'll give you my address and you can follow me. I have my car here and I'm sure you will want to drive yours." She would be very careful with this man.

"Of course," he said. For now she could believe he used a car, but he would follow her in the form of an owl. He would enjoy teaching her to shape change too, among other things.

-----

I apologize for any misspellings, wrong words, left out words, etc. I really did edit. Reviews would be appreciated. Please be kind, I'm an amateur.


	2. Chapter 2

I almost posted this last night, but I had been drinking cognac with my 82 year old neighbor and then had some wine with my husband and decided to wait. I got up with a headache this morning.

We went to see the new Star Trek movie yesterday (Saturday) afternoon and it was EXCELLENT. I liked it very much.

The usual disclaimers apply. I have no intention or chance of benefiting financially from this story. The only thing I get is the fun of it and some feedback here and there, so don't sue me. The Carpathian universe and some of the characters are Ms. Feehan's, and the others are mine.

Happy Mother's Day!

Dark Deliverance

II.

The hospital staff helped Marnie to sneak out with her son without being seen by the reporters. Andre accompanied them to her car.

"I have your address. I will see you soon," he told her, then sent a gentle nudge to keep her from asking questions in front of the orderly who escorted them out. He took his leave of the orderly then, when he was out of sight, took to the air and followed his woman in his owl form.

Marnie and Jordan lived in a small two bedroom brick ranch style house in a small subdivision. After Roy's death, his partner had paid her for his share of the business and she sold the fine house he bought for them, along with any nonessential things, and bought the small house. While she had plenty of money, she did not need the trappings of wealth. She did not want any reminders of Roy other than her son.

As soon as she opened the front door and turned on the light, Jordan ran to his room to grab the small stuffed bear he loved. It had been a gift from an elderly neighbor who had befriended her after she moved into the neighborhood. Her spirits lifted as she sensed his comfort at being home among familiar things.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Jordan's rescuer, Andre, stood there looking like a maiden's dream. She wasn't aware of inviting him in, but found herself sitting on the sofa with him, watching Jordan play with his toys, his bear beside him on the floor.

Marnie studied Andre from the top of his head, down his tall form to his muscular torso and legs. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She had never seen a man look that good in jeans. She felt something she had never really felt before: desire. Her face reddened when she realized she was ogling the man and she looked away.

She continued to study him when he did not appear to be looking. He, in turn, studied her while apparently watching her son. He felt her attraction to him and was pleased. He wanted her with everything in his body and was not sure he could control himself long enough to court her properly. The boy was much like his mother in looks and Andre sensed that he also had her talents. Suddenly, Jordan stood up and moved to stand in front of Andre.

"Are you going to marry my mommy?" Marnie was stunned and was about to admonish him.

"Yes, I am," Andre said, and looked at Marnie with longing on his face.

"Okay." The boy resumed playing with his toys.

"I'm going to fix him something to eat. Would you like something?" she asked Andre, trying to hide the trembling in her hands. For Jordan to come out with that question was a shock. Andre's answer was even more of a shock. His expression and his answer thrilled her to her toes.

"No, thank you," he replied, "I have already eaten." He had fed earlier on a couple of orderlies having a smoke outside the hospital. He found her nervousness both amusing and cause for concern. He did not want to frighten her, but he hoped Jordan's question and his answer would help him move forward more quickly.

Marnie busied herself making a toasted cheese sandwich and a cup of soup for Jordan. She knew she needed to eat, but she was much too nervous. What was it about this man? He was dangerous. She knew this without a doubt. She also knew he was not dangerous to her or Jordan. The feeling that Andre would never be out of her life grew strong.

Jordan ate his sandwich and soup happily. Even though he had been sleeping at the hospital, Marnie wanted him to get back into the routine of a regular bedtime. When he was bathed and dressed in his pajamas, she helped him brush his teeth. He gave her a hug and a kiss. The he ran to Andre and did the same thing.

"Will you keep me safe from the monsters?" he asked Andre.

"Yes, I will." Andre hugged the child and kissed the top of his head. Jordan trotted to his room and climbed into his bed.

"Leave the light on mommy," he said in a tiny voice. She turned on a small lamp and bent to kiss him again.

"I love you sweetie. I'm so glad to have you back."

"I love you mommy. I like my new daddy."

Marnie really did not know what to say to that. She closed the door to Jordan's room after checking that the window was locked.

Andre had heard the exchange and smiled to himself. He never thought he would have a ready made family. He waited quietly while she made a cup of tea for herself after asking if he would like one. Then she sat on the opposite end of the sofa from him.

"Tell me about yourself," he said gently. "Tell me about your husband. Did you love him?" He already knew the answer from her mind, but he wanted her to talk and get her feelings into the open.

"My parents died when I was in my late teens. My Dad had cancer and, when he died, I think my mother just gave up." She had tears in her eyes. "She loved him so much. She had a talent like mine and I think she couldn't bear to not feel him anymore."

"Do you believe they were joined mentally or spiritually?" She looked at him, surprised at his insight.

"Yes, I believe that was it exactly. We were very close, but her devotion to my father was complete. She didn't live long after his death."

"It was very hard for you wasn't it?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper and thick with unshed tears. "Maybe that's why I let Roy take advantage of me."

"He took advantage of you?" Andre felt the anger rising in him, but tamped it down. It would not do to let his beast loose.

"I went on to college, or tried to. My parents left me enough money to finish my education. I have never been close to anyone else. Maybe it's because I can tell what they really feel, and I grieved for my parents for a long time. I still do. But it was very hard for me to concentrate on my studies.

"I met Roy Reynolds in one of my classes. He was older and part owner of a successful business, but he was taking a computer software class to update his skills. The same class I was in. He started courting me and I finally went out with him. I could never read his emotions clearly. I knew he was attracted to me, but there was always a sense about him of being in control. He was very sure of himself. Maybe that attracted me to him.

"Anyway, I went out with him. He took me out to dinner and offered me wine. I drank a little, but alcohol makes my ability hard to control so I didn't drink much. That seemed to disappoint him. When we left the restaurant he drove me to his house. I love to read and he said he had an extensive library. I was very innocent and always tried to believe the best of people so I wasn't suspicious, you understand?

"He offered me a cup of coffee and I accepted. I think he put some sort of drug in it, because, when he started to take my clothes off, I didn't even put up a fight. He always said I wanted him to do it. Maybe he was right. I just don't know. He wasn't rough or anything, and was actually very gentle. I woke up in his bed the next morning. I was angry, mostly at myself and told him I didn't want to see him again.

"He kept after me and finally asked me to marry him. By then I was pregnant, and scared, and I didn't know what to do, so I agreed. Jordan was born a few months later."

"Did he abuse you?" Andre asked. He had moved to sit beside her and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her palm very gently.

"No, not really. I mean he was domineering and controlling, but he never hit me or anything, at least not then."

"Tell me." Andre urged.

"I don't remember exactly when he found out about my ability. I gave myself away somehow. He made me tell him about my mother and me. He accused me of violating his privacy. He yelled at me for what seemed like hours. I couldn't even speak to defend myself. Then he moved into another bedroom and didn't speak to me for days. When he did, he demanded to know if I was reading him. If I said no, he accused me of lying. Things came to a head when he found out Jordan could do the same thing. You know how children speak whatever is on their minds?"

He nodded.

"Jordan made a comment about Roy's attitude toward someone he met in his business. He flew into a rage. I was afraid he would hurt Jordan and I got in between them and yelled at him to back off. I think I shocked him. He slapped me across the face and stormed out. That was the night he was killed. He drove up into the mountains and went off the road. I suspect he was driving too fast in his rage and just lost control." She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I was almost relieved that he was dead. Isn't that horrible?"

Andre moved from the sofa to kneel in front of her. He took both hands into his own and kissed the backs of them.

"You were suffering, Marnie. Please don't feel guilty about what happened. It was not your fault." He kissed her hands again. His lips were so warm, a warmth that flowed through her body.

"You have told me your story. Now I want to tell you mine. I hope you can listen with an open mind. Can you do that?" She nodded.

"I am not human." He watched her face for signs of revulsion or shock. There was only surprise and interest in her mind.

"My people are an ancient race. We are of the earth. We control the elements. We can cause earthquakes, storms, wind, and create fire. We can change our shape to become any animal or bird. We are virtually immortal." Her eyes got very wide.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I was born nearly two thousand years ago. I have seen civilizations rise and fall. I have dreamed of finding my other half for most of that time."

"Other half?"

"Yes. For each of us there is born a mate who is the other half of our souls, the light to our darkness. A life mate. You are my life mate."

"How do you know I'm this, ah, life mate?"

"When we reach the age of about two hundred years we begin to lose our emotions and the ability to see color. I have existed for many centuries in a world of gray and, until I met you, did not feel joy or sadness, anger or compassion. I had only my honor left to see me through the long years."

"And now?"

"When I walked to the door of the hospital room and heard you singing to Jordan, my vision, my soul, my life was flooded with color and feeling. I feel what you feel. I can read your mind. I desire your body and your soul. Now that I have met you, I cannot live without you."

Marnie took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She had just met this man and he told her he could not live without her. From another man it would have been a load of bullshit. This man was different and there was no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth.

"I don't know what to say," she breathed. "I've never dreamed of anything like this. I don't even know you. I don't know what kind man you are."

"You know," he said, looking into her eyes. "There is a way you can know everything about me if you are willing." The question was in her eyes.

"I will help you to merge your mind with mine. You will know me completely as I will know you." He did not give her a chance to dither. While he held her gaze he opened his mind to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first attempt to write a more sexual scene. This is not as detailed as Ms. Feehan's descriptions, so I hope it's not boring. This is why I rated this story "M".

And, uh, I've been trying to get my nerve up to post it for several days.

The usual disclaimers apply.

Dark Deliverance

III.

Marnie was with Andre as a child playing with other children, learning to shape shift and fight, then a young man full of hopes and dreams. She was with him as he lost his ability to feel emotion and watched his world turn to shades of gray and as he fought and killed the undead. She felt the darkness grow in him until each night was an exercise in control to keep from giving in to the desire to kill while feeding, to become the creature he had hunted for so long. The centuries of loneliness and darkness made her heart ache for him. She had to save him.

Then she experienced the memory of him walking into Jordan's room at the hospital and saw the explosion of color, the emotions flooding through him when he heard her voice. She felt his need and the beginnings of love as memories gave way to the present. When he felt her willingness, he picked her up, carried her to her bedroom and set her on her feet.

Marnie trembled with anticipation. She reached out to take a handful his long, black hair, feeling its silk running through her fingers and brought it to her cheek to feel its softness against her skin and breathe in his scent. He smelled of earth and forest. She wanted him so much it was almost painful. Her fingers moved to his chest and opened the buttons of his shirt one by one, exposing his broad chest. Her hands flowed over his skin like warm water, exploring each muscle and rib, his taut abdomen, and moving up to gently touch his brown nipples, feeling them harden under her fingers. They were too tempting to resist so close to her mouth and she leaned in to taste him with her tongue. Her lips closed on one nipple and she pulled gently before letting go to kiss her way across his chest to the other. With a barely suppressed groan, he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Andre allowed hemself to enjoy her touch for a few minutes before pushing her gently back. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, as if opening a very special gift, savoring the moment. He could have removed their clothing the Carpathian way, with a thought, but the tension building this way was so enticing and he didn't want to frighten her.

He pulled the shirt from her jeans and tossed it on the chair, smiling tenderly, his eyes nearly glowing, he slid his hands over her stomach and around to her back and brought them back around to cup her breasts through the thin fabric of the bra and stroke her nipples with his thumbs. Each stroke was an electrical charge shooting through her body. She closed her eyes, wanting it to go on. Reaching behind her, he unhooked the bra and slid the straps off her arms and stood back to gaze at her. She wrapped her arms around him and reached up to kiss him, rubbing her body against him, skin to skin.

There lips parted and tongues danced. The heat they generated rushed through them and went on and on. She stepped back and reached down to unbutton his jeans and release his hard length. It had to have been painful to have his manhood confined this way. His skin was warm as she explored him length and he groaned with pleasure. She squatted to untie his shoes and he lifted his feet for her to remove them. Then she slid his jeans down his legs, pushing him to sit on the bed so she could pull them over his feet. He was so beautiful it took her breath away.

He pulled her to him and brought his mouth to hers for another scorching kiss. He joined his mind to hers and could wait no longer. He did away with the rest of her clothing and turned to roll her under him on the bed without moving his mouth from hers, one leg wedged between hers.

Pulling away from her lips he kissed his way along her cheek and down to her neck. From there he placed soft kisses down to her breasts, taking the time to lave each nipple with his tongue. Her back arched and she moaned, feeling his hard length against her thigh. He moved down her body, kissing, licking and nibbling until she was one big bundle of want.

He pushed her legs wide apart, her knees bent, and kissed the inside of her thighs where they joined her torso. Very slowly he moved to her center and ran his tongue the length of her most sensitive area. Her body rose from the bed with his action and she gasped. One finger slid into her and made slow circular motions, then a second finger joined the first. His mouth closed over her sensitive bud and his tongue caressed her in a continuing circle as his fingers slid in and out. The pleasure was so intense she tried in vain to close her legs. She screamed as a spectacular climax crashed through her. Before the spasms could fade, he moved quickly over her to slide his hardness into her warm wetness.

Still in spasm, she clutched at him with her body and her mind. Their passion fed each other until neither of them knew where one ended and the other began. His fangs sank into her throat in a white hot jolt that became instant pleasure and sent her into another spasm. He drank her into himself rejoicing, nearly out of control. Finally pulled his fangs from her neck and closed the tiny wounds. With a lengthened finger nail, he slashed a cut in the muscle of his chest and gave a command. Her mouth closed over the wound, nearly driving him insane with pleasure.

The ritual words poured from him instinctively.

"You are my life mate. I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care."

-----

"_Mikhail."_

"_Andre, are you well?"_

"_Yes. I wished to tell you I have found my life mate."_

"_Congratulations, Warrior. That is wonderful news. Is she human?"_

"_Yes. I have not converted her. She has a small son and there is no one I trust to watch over him during the day. Blaine and his will soon leave for the Carpathian Mountains."_

"_Have you bound her to you?"_

"_Yes, and exchanged blood one time."_

"_If you go to ground it will cause her great suffering until she is converted. Even one blood exchange will make it difficult for her to eat or be in the sun."_

"_I know. I should have waited, but the darkness was great in my soul. I will sleep as a human rather than cause her to suffer."_

"_It will weaken you eventually and make it more difficult to defend her. I suggest you contact Aidan Savage. He lives in San Francisco with his life mate and her little brother. He has a human family who has served him for generations. I believe he would help you until you complete the conversion and decide where you want to go. Of course, I hope you will bring your life mate and her son here to our people. There are other human children here among us, so he would not be alone."_

"_Thank you, my prince. I will contact Aidan next rising."_


	4. Chapter 4

The usual disclaimers apply.

Dark Deliverance

IV

Marnie woke slowly, stretching her arms above her head. She had been dreaming about having mind blowing sex with an amazing man. The sense of someone watching her made her open her eyes. A pair of bright blue eyes looked into hers and a small hand patted her face. She grinned and wrapped her arms around Jordan in a hug. She looked at the clock on her night stand in shock. It was nearly noon.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Jordan nodded. "I'm so sorry I didn't get up to make you breadfast."

"Daddy, made me breakfast." Marnie froze.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, my new daddy. I like him." The child bounced off the bed and ran out of the room. Marnie sat on the bed trying to remember. Okay, she had invited this guy into her house. He helped rescue Jordan so he had to be alright. Didn't he? They talked for a long time and then…then what? A blushed flashed through her as she remembered making love repeatedly with a man with long, black hair. A beautiful man. Andre.

The blush was followed by heat that settled into a spot on her neck and another on her breast and burned. She pulled her nightgown down to see a red mark on her breast. He had given her a hickey. Hurrying to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror to see one on her neck. It wasn't a dream. The beginnings of panic fluttered in her stomach. She did not remember putting the gown on. It was one she rarely wore, made of a silky fabric that hugged her curves.

"_Marnie."_

"_Wh..who…Andre?" _Hysteria rose up through her stomach to her throat.

"_Don't be frightened, beloved. You are not going insane."_

"_How is it you're talking to me in my mind?"_

"_It is the way of life mates to speak this way. Do you not remember?" _The events of the previous night flooded through her, heat settling in her belly and lower.

"_I am not in the habit of sleeping with men I've just met. I can't believe I…."_

"_You did nothing wrong, beloved. What we did was natural and right. I need you to understand something. Will you listen?"_

"_Y..yes."_

"_I must sleep for a while. You will not sense me in your mind. The sun is high and I cannot come to you. You will become very uncomfortable, but I will return to you as soon as the sun begins to sink below the horizon. Can you remember this?"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I cannot sleep in your house. There is no place dark enough. Tonight we will talk and plan. I will return to you. That is a vow."_

"_Okay. I…I need to fix something for Jordan to eat. Did you make breakfast for him?"_

"_Yes. He awoke before I left you this morning. I fixed food for him and told him to lie down with you to protect you. He is a wonderful boy. You should be proud of him. He will help you make it through the rest of the day."_

"_Okay."_

Marnie felt him leave her. One second he was with her and the next, he was gone. It still felt like a dream. He would come back. He promised. She would die if he didn't.

She pulled the robe that matched the gown and went into the kitchen to fix lunch for Jordan and herself. The prospect of food turned her stomach, but she needed to eat something. She hadn't eaten since sometime yesterday. Pouring a glass of apple juice from the refrigerator, she brought it to her lips. The smell of it made her gag. She tried several times to drink, but could not. She finally gave up and set the glass of juice in the refrigerator.

Marnie was able to drink a little water while Jordan ate his lunch. It was the only thing she could keep down. A hot shower made her feel a little more comfortable. She looked closely at the mark on her breast and was sure it had two small pinpricks in it. It stung when she rubbed at it, as did the one on her neck. She dressed in jeans and a long sleeved sweater and athletic shoes with socks.

She spent the afternoon playing games with Jordan or reading to him. Whenever she stopped to think, she felt as if a part of her was missing. The feeling became more oppressive as the day wore on.

The feeling of loss gave way to fear and anger. Fear that he was dead and she would never see him again. Anger that she had slept with a man she just met. More fear for her son, fear that her life was changing in ways she could not understand. Longing for his touch.

"Come on, Jordan. We are going for a ride." The child looked up from the picture book in his lap. He sensed her confusion and fear, though she tried to hide it from him. He put the book down and crawled into her lap, wrapping his small arms around her neck. She stood with him in her arms and hurried to the closet. Quickly she put his coat on him and buttoned it up. Grabbing her own coat and purse, she took Jordan's hand and led him outside to the car.

Marnie had no idea where she was going or what she would do, she only knew she had to run. It was nearly Christmas and she still didn't have a tree. The gifts she had bought for Jordan were high in a closet, but she couldn't even think of going back for them. When he was kidnapped, she could barely function and Christmas was the farthest thing from her mind. Now there would be no Christmas tree, no gifts, not until later at least when she figured out what to do.

She fastened the seat belt over Jordan then fastened her own. She backed the car into the street and drove as fast as she could safely do so. Heavy clouds had moved in and a soft, cold rain was falling. There was snow in the mountains, so she would have to follow the interstate, hoping it stayed open. She would head South, beyond that she had no idea where she was going.

It was late afternoon and growing dark. The gray overcast made it seem as though the sun had already set. Marnie hoped that she would feel better as she drove, but the fear grew worse. The farther she went from her house, the more she felt stretched, until it became painful. Jordan looked at his mother, his eyes wide with fear for her. He wanted his new daddy to come.

Sudden weariness enveloped her and she pulled over into the parking lot of a small shopping center. She rested her head on the steering wheel a few moments trying to pull herself together. Looking around to get her bearings, she realized they were in a run down part of the city. The shopping center appeared to be abandoned. She felt a little more calm but realized this place was not safe. A sense of danger grew and settled in the pit of her stomach.

She was about to pull back onto the street when the engine stopped. She turned the key repeatedly but there was no response from the engine. It was dead. A shrill scream from Jordan got her attention. A hideous, grinning face looked at her through the passenger window.

Yes, I'm evil for leaving this with a cliff hanger. Sorry. (Evil laugh)


	5. Chapter 5

The usual disclaimers apply.

Dark Deliverance

Chapter 5

Marnie's distress caused Andre to awaken early. He sensed her fear and confusion and her desire to run away from him. He could not allow her to get away, and the marriage bond would keep her from going very far, but he was not there to protect her. Anger flooded him, anger at Marnie for running, anger at himself for putting her through this pain.

He increased the cloud cover so he could rise early. An eruption of earth in the back yard of the house was hidden by the gray rain and Andre's magic. Forming into mist, he streaked in the direction she had gone.

In her mind, he heard Jordan scream and saw the vampire at the window through her eyes. He heard her scream and felt her terror.

"_Marnie! I am with you. I will help you. Keep looking at the vampire. Do not take your eyes off him!_

Marnie could not take her eyes off the creature even if she wanted to. There was a noise to her left. A quick glance revealed another vampire. A rhythmic tapping came from the car's roof.

"_Andre!"_

"_I see them beloved. I am coming. I am shielding your car, they will not get in. Watch Jordan, one of them might be able to get him to open the door."_

"Jordan, come to me." She released his seatbelt and pulled him into her lap. Andre watched the vampires through her eyes, heard their whispers in her mind. They knew he was there with her.

"_We will take your woman. We will feed on the boy, but we will keep your woman. She will serve us for a long time."_

Their hissing promises were meant to make him angry enough to lose control. He was angry, but he would defend his life mate and the child he was beginning to consider his own. The light rain built to a storm with lightning arcing in the clouds.

The vampire on Marnie's side of the car leered at her and described in detail what he intended to do to her. Her terror was nectar to him. He was so intent on tormenting her he did not sense the presence behind him until it was too late. Agony drove through his back and he felt his heart being pulled from his body. He turned to see the hunter holding his withered heart and he screamed in pain and rage.

Andre flung the black heart from him and reached for the lightning, calling it and directing it to destroy the heart, increasing the shield around the car to muffle the sound. All this happened in a few seconds.

The other vampire circled, looking for an opening for his attack. He mumbled and clones appeared, moving in different directions. Andre moved like the lightning he had just called. He never took his eyes off the vampire. This one was strong, but Andre was a true ancient and had fought the vampire for more than a millennium and a half. He ignored the cuts the clones inflicted on him and concentrated on the original.

The vampire could not look away from the hunter. Andre stalked him through the small army of clones. Suddenly Andre was in front of him and his clawed hand ripped into the vampire's chest through bone and muscle. The vampire was almost surprised to see the small, black heart nestled in the hunter's hand. He did not sense the lightning bolt that tore through him.

Andre threw the heart onto the pile of ash that had been the vampire. He used the lightning to destroy the body of the first vampire and to cleanse his own flesh of the caustic blood. When he finished, there was no trace of the bodies or hearts. The rain would wash the ash away. He turned to the car and the pale, terrified faces inside.

Before he could touch the door he found his arms full of warm woman. He wrapped himself around her and buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her skin and hair. A small voice caught his attention and he let Marnie go to pick Jordan up an hug him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Marnie said over and over.

"Stop, please, beloved. I am the one who is sorry. I rushed you into something you were not ready for. I needed you so much I did not consider how it could effect you."

He held her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Come, we will return to your house where you will be more comfortable. Then we will talk."

Marnie sat in the passenger seat with Jordan in her lap. It was illegal and dangerous to transport a child that way, but she needed to hold onto him. She knew Andre could protect them. He slid into the driver's seat and, with a wave of his hand, they were all dry.

Andre had never driven a car before, but he took the knowledge from Marnie's mind. He would rather have flown both of them back home, but knew it would be too much too soon. He could alter their memories, especially Jordan's, but that was abhorrent to him. The exception would be to distance the memories of this encounter with the vampire in the child's mind. He had been through too much with the kidnapping and imprisonment in the Morrison center to have to deal with vampires too.

When they returned to the house, Marnie bathed Jordan and put his pajamas on him. She fixed his supper and left him at the table to eat. Andre watched her as performed the necessary functions, noting that she did not eat.

"Marnie," said, touching her shoulder gently, "You have eaten nothing today. You ate almost nothing yesterday."

"I haven't had an appetite."

"You need nourishment." He opened the refrigerator door and saw the glass of juice she had tried to drink earlier in the afternoon.

"You must drink this juice. I will help you keep it down." When she wanted to protest, he placed a finger across her lips.

"How can you take care of your son if you neglect your health?" She finally agreed and he pressed the glass into her hand. In a moment she saw the empty glass in her hand with no memory of drinking the juice. She set the glass in the sink and walked into the living room. He followed her after making sure Jordan was occupied with his meal.

"I'm not sure I like you having that much control over me."

"I am sorry, beloved. I only did it to help you. It is my duty and my privilege in ensure your health. I regret that being partially in my world is so difficult for you."

"What do you mean I'm partially in your world?" She moved to sit on the sofa in the living room.

"Do you remember last night when I allowed you into my memories?"

"Yes. I thought it was a dream."

"Do you remember when we exchanged blood? I took yours and gave you mine. That was a blood exchange."

She did remember. She clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. So many things had seemed dream-like. Now it was all becoming real. She really had kissed Andre, been bitten by him, taken blood from, made love with him all night long. She felt she should be repulsed, wanted be repulsed, but instead she felt … hot. Heat suffused her and settled in her middle and sunk lower.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"Certain humans with psychic abilities can be successfully converted into our species with three blood exchanges." A look of horror crossed her face.

"No, we do not look for psychic women to convert. We would never do that. But some of us have found our life mates among such women. There is only one life mate. Why God chose to provide our other halves through humans is something we do not understand, but it is a miracle. It tells us God wants our race to survive." He knelt in front of her just as he had the previous night.

"You are my life mate. You have restored my ability to see colors and you have restored my emotions. I remember loving my parents and being loved by them. I remember joy growing up with others like me. You are the other half of my soul and, because I have found you, I will not turn vampire."

"You could become like those creatures we saw tonight?"

"Yes. Males of our species who can no longer fight the darkness either expose themselves to a terrible death in the sunlight or an even more terrible existence as a monster. Meeting you has spared me from making such a choice."

"What do we do now?" Her eyes were wide with apprehension. "What will happen to Jordan?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. Another of my kind, along with his life mates, lives in San Francisco. He has a human family who has worked for him for generations. His life mate has a little brother who is looked after by this couple during the day. I would like to take you and Jordan there to complete your conversion. Aidan's life mate was human also. She and her brother were taken by a vampire and endured much before Aidan found her and claimed her."

"You said these people had worked for him for generations? What does that mean?"

"We are immortal unless we are killed. You will be immortal too." Marnie looked dazed.

He kissed the backs of both her hands.

"Marnie, if you do not wish to be converted, I will stay with you and die when you die. It does not matter to me. There is no life for me without you. And I should tell you, you will always have trouble taking food and the sun will burn you. You will be lethargic during the day. It does not wear off."

"What about Jordan?"

"I will love him as my own. When he is grown up, if he wishes to be converted, I will do it for him. He may not wish to, but it will be his choice."

"Please, sit and hold me. I need to think."

He sat beside her and turned her so that her back was against his chest. He put his arms around her and lightly rested his chin on her head. As much as he wanted to influence her, he would not. She needed time to come to her own conclusions and make her own decisions. Though, to be honest, he had already made some of those decisions for her. For now, he wanted her to think things through. If she did not come to the right conclusions, he would act, but for now, he would just hold her and be silent.

-----

**A/N:** I will be out of town this coming weekend for the Memorial Day holiday. I do most of my writing on the weekend and plan to write this weekend. I may not get anything posted. I hope you enjoy what I offer.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have been too distracted by fan fiction and I have been stuck in a rut.

Dark Deliverance

Chapter 6

Andre left Marnie alone to think. He had not exchanged blood with Aidan and could not speak with him on a private path. The path all Carpathians used would be overheard by any vampires in the area. He spotted the telephone on a small table. Aidan had humans living with him, surely they would have such a device.

He pulled the number for information from Marnie's mind. When the voice asked him "what city?" he responded "San Francisco". That was not so difficult, he thought to himself.

He dialed the number he was given and waited, casting his sense out to detect any listeners who should not be there. Some of the Morrison Center people had gotten away and it would not surprise him to be monitoring the families of the children they had taken. A woman answered the phone.

"Hello", came a pleasant, accented female voice, "You have reached the Savage residence, how may I help you?"

"I am Andre de Berg, may I please speak to Aidan Savage?" There was a pause on the other end. "Mr. Savage was referred to me by a mutual friend, Mikhail Dubrinsky."

"Certainly, Mr. de Berg, I will let him know you are on the line."

Quickly enough, that he believed Aidan had been listening, his melodious voice came on the line.

"Andre, Mikhail said he would send you to me. You have found your life mate?"

"Yes, but she has a small child. I cannot convert her with no one to care for him. I do not wish to intrude on you. Blaine and his family are recovering from the battle at the Morrison laboratory and making plans to go to the Carpathian Mountains. I am not prepared to take her and the boy there yet and I would like to convert her first in a safe place. We were attacked by vampires earlier this evening."

"Were any of you injured?'

"No, but they were very frightened. I have distanced the memories in the child's mind but…."

"But you want your woman to know what you will become if you do not complete the ritual?"

"The ritual has been completed, but there has been only one exchange. She is being affected strongly by it, she suffered much the short time we were separated in the afternoon. And she would be safer if she could go to ground with me."

"You and your life mate and her son are welcome to stay with us as long as necessary. Marie and Stefan love children and he would be company for Josh. When can we expect you?"

"If I can convince Marnie of the necessity, we will leave next rising."

"Perhaps you could bring the copy of the database you and the others discovered at the laboratory. Mikhail has asked me to study it and try to locate anyone it lists that is a potential life mate for one of our males."

"I will get them from Blaine tonight. Thank you Aidan, for your help in this matter"

"Think nothing of it, Andre, we are Carpathians, that is what we do."

He ended the call and returned to the living room where Marnie was reading a story to Jordan, something about a cat in a hat.

His heart warmed as he watched them, his woman and the child he already considered his son.

Later, after Jordan was in bed, Marnie cuddled up to Andre on the sofa. He put his arm around her. They did not speak. Marnie's mind was in turmoil. One part of her did not want to believe that the things she had experienced were true, but the other part knew the truth. Andre was an amazing man and she could not imagine being without him. Though she had only known him a short time, he had become part of her life.

Andre was aware of her thoughts and her turmoil, but chose to keep quiet while she sorted through her feelings. He opened his mind to her, let her feel his desire. Feeling his warmth, she moved closer. He felt like home to her.

Marnie's body tingled from the warmth of Andre's nearness. The need that flooded her body nearly stopped her breath. She turned her head to look up at him and he brought his mouth down to hers in a kiss that forced all doubts from her mind. At that moment, she knew she would do anything for this man. She was his and he was hers.

The heavy blinds over the windows made the room dark. Andre had altered them, thickened them, so he could sleep beside Marnie during the day. After a night of lovemaking, they had both stayed up most of the morning to take care of Jordan. At noon, with a push from Andre, Jordan had gone back to bed and he and Marnie settled into sleep in her bedroom.

Andre awakened just as the sun began to sink below the horizon. He sent a call to Blaine and left Marnie and Jordan sleeping. He was tempted to implant a compulsion to sleep until he returned, but instead made it a compulsion to stay in the house. The safeguards he used to surround the house were the strongest he had ever made.

He arrived at the house Blaine shared with Deborah, Belle and the girls. Blaine met him outside and invited him in. The women, especially Belle, were effusive with the congratulations.

"You are welcome to bring your new family here, Andre," Deborah said.

"I am grateful for your offer," he responded, "but you have enough to deal with and you are leaving for Europe in a few months. I may take Marnie and Jordan there eventually, but I want to get used to being a life mate first, and I don't want to rush her. I have already rushed her into the ritual."

"I understand my friend," Blaine said, clapping Andre on the shoulder, "They own us."

"Yes, they do," Andre said. In his mind, he heard agreement from Manolito, who was at the house he and his life mate had leased. He felt amusement from Maryann and the other women.

Blaine gave the database discs to Andre and Andre took his leave. He intended to charter a plane to take them to San Francisco this night.

When he returned to the house, Marnie and Jordan were up and Marnie was packing. Jordan jumped up and down in his excitement about taking a trip. He could not wait to meet Joshua.

Andre distracted the boy while Marnie pulled his Christmas gifts from their hiding place high in a closet. She didn't know if the Savages even celebrated the holiday, but even if they did not, she would have Christmas with her son. Once they were settled in, she intended to go shopping for a gift for the other boy,too. Life had been so difficult in recent weeks that Marnie needed to celebrate something normal.

Maryann and Manolito insisted on driving them to the small private airport to meet their plane. Normally, Andre would simply have flown to San Francisco and gone to ground when necessary, but he would not subject Marnie and Jordan to that mode of travel for such a distance. Eventually, he would teach Marnie to create clothing from the elements but, for now, they needed the trappings of being human.

Marnie and Maryann became instant friends on the way to the airport. Maryann's ability to make people comfortable seemed to have a positive effect on her. Little Jordan charmed everyone and even had Manolito smiling at him.

The pilot was a friendly man who gave Jordan a small stuffed bear after he helped load their luggage. Soon they were in the air and heading South to San Francisco. The night was surprisingly beautiful for December. A storm front was coming in from the Pacific with an estimated time of arrival sometime during the next day. There was plenty of time to reach their destination before then. They were half an hour from San Francisco when Jordan, who had been sleeping, woke up crying.

"It's coming! It's coming!" he cried. Terror rolled off him. Marnie felt it too, the sense that something evil was about to descend on them. Andre sensed the taint of vampire around the child. One of them had to have taken some of Jordan's blood while he was in captivity. How had he missed it? He looked deep into the child's body for parasites but there were none.

He followed the taint to the toy in Jordan's lap. The bear. He picked it up and realized the sense of evil came from it. The vampire had injected some of his blood into the toy and was using it to track them. A quick look into the pilot's head showed a faint memory of being handed the small, stuffed animal and being told what a nice gift it would be for a child.

Andre swore to himself for his carelessness. He had believed they destroyed all the vampires. Usually he could sense if there were any within miles of him, but this one seemed to be able to hide himself. Andre had no doubt they would soon be under attack.

The airport was the most likely place for the enemy to strike. The creature would want to acquire Marnie, but he would kill her if he could not take her alive.

Andre began to call a storm. He pressed the pilot to fly out over the Pacific and reduce their altitude, then he opened the door and threw the stuffed bear out. The lightning bolt he called struck the toy before it could hit the water, destroying it completely.

He sent a call to Manolito.

"_I believe the vampire will be waiting for us when we land. Can you contact Aidan without using the common path?"_

"_Yes, I will tell him. What are you going to do?"_

"_I believe I will set a trap for the vampire. Here is what I want you to tell Aidan."_ Andre put forth his plan.

######

Okay, I'm not sure how long it takes to fly from Seattle to San Francisco or that much about small planes. I figured this one could make the trip, but would be small enough that Andre could open the door to throw something out. Plus, he's a Carpathian, he can do just about anything, right?

Sorry this is so short. I seem to be keeping them short. My muse is not being very helpful. I hope everything made sense and doesn't seem too chopped up.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, Christine Feehan owns the Carpathian universe and all her characters. I just like to play with them a little.

Dark Deliverance

Chapter 7

The small plane was buffeted by the sudden squall that had come in from the ocean. Its wings dipped several times as the pilot lowered the wheels and prepared to land. The wheels bounced several times on the pavement before settling down. The plane taxied to an open area just outside the hanger. There was no one to be seen in the area.

The door of the aircraft opened to reveal a sandy-haired man with a friendly face. He lowered a series of folding steps and reached back inside to help a young dark-haired woman descend. Behind her a man with long, dark hair stepped down, holding a small boy in his arms.

The storm increased in intensity, the rain becoming a downpour as the people ran into the hangar. There was little light inside and the shadows had a sinister feel. As the people walked toward the door to an office, three figures walked out of the darkness.

At first glance, they appeared to be tall, handsome men who bore a resemblance to the man holding the boy. The people from the plane stopped. The woman looked frightened and the child began to cry.

"You have something we want, Andre," said one who appeared to be the leader. The other two moved to surround the small group.

"I have nothing of yours, Raimondo," said the hunter, "You overstep yourself."

"We will kill you and drain the man and the boy," snarled Raimondo, "the woman will be ours."

"I do not think so," Andre responded. Then he did something totally unexpected. He threw the boy at Raimondo.

The blow to his chest knocked the vampire to his back and he looked to see a fist-sized rock imbedded in his sternum. He dugged the rock from his chest howling and cursing as he got to his feet. With a shout to his companions to attack, the battle was joined.

Raimondo leaped at the woman with the intention of using her as a shield. He was shocked when her tiny fist thrust through the wound in his chest and wrapped around his heart. The woman's body increased in height and breadth of shoulder, and her hair changed from short and black to long and blonde. The vampire shrieked as Aidan, with a grim smile, tore his heart from his body.

Andre moved like a dancer between the other two vampires. He pulled lightning into the building and through the heart of one of them. The other one shrieked and raked his claws down Andre's chest. Andre clubbed him in the throat, breaking his neck. The creature screamed as his head flopped around, but his screams were cut short by Andre's fist in his chest. With one pull, the shriveled heart was extracted.

The two hunters nodded at one another. They and the dead vampires were the only ones in the hangar. They piled the bodies outside and used more lightning from the storm to reduce them to ash, which was rapidly washed away by the rain.

"Please allow me to heal you Andre," Aidan said. At Andre's nod, he sent his spirit into Andre's body, closing the wounds from the inside out and destroying the tiny organisms left by the vampire's claws. When he was done, he offered his wrist to Andre. Andre accepted gratefully.

They searched the hangar area and found two employees unconscious in the office. They were surprisingly uninjured. The vampires obviously hoped to avoid attracting Aidan's attention when they went to capture Marnie.

"That went well," Andre said, "I am in debt to you for your help."

"It is my duty and my pleasure to aid fellow Carpathians. Come, we must tell the pilot that his plane is still intact and we have loved ones waiting anxiously for us."

After a side trip to a night club where they fed on a group of university frat boys, they made their way to Aidan's home. The sounds of laughter were like music as they entered the house.

Both men found their arms full of warm woman. Stefan beamed at them.

"I take it the trip home from the other airstrip was uneventful?" Aidan asked.

"Absolutely," said Stefan, who turned to Andre. "You have a lovely family, Andre."

"We are so glad to have you here," said Alexandria, "The boys have been playing games on the Xbox since they arrived."

"I hope Jordan isn't playing the vampire game," Aidan admonished.

"Of course not, he's much too young for that. We have games more suited to a child his age. I think Josh has adopted him as a younger brother." She looked at Marnie. "And having Marnie here is like having a sister." The women smiled at each other.

Marie walked through the room and into the game room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies for the children. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Marie loves having another child in the house," said Stefan as he watched her fondly.

Marnie stood with Andre's arms around her, watching all of them. A large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood proudly in a corner near the fire place, it's lights twinkling. A pile of gifts surrounded the base and included the ones she had brought for Jordan. She was at peace for the first time in months. These people were her family now and she would never be lonely again.

Several months later:

The sun had not been down very long and the summer nights were too short. Marnie and Andre had just risen from their daytime rest. After several intense bouts of lovemaking they had moved into the living area to greet Jordan. He was adjusting well to their new circumstances. It helped that they lived near Aidan and Alexandria. Stefan and Marie watched him during the day and they had him at night.

The conversion had been awful. He had known that is would be painful because of the stories told to him by others who had found their mates among human women. But the reality was so much worse. He had wept bloody tears at his inability to keep all the pain from Marnie. Aidan and Alexandria stayed with them, sharing the pain and giving them strength, until it was safe to send Marnie to the deep Carpathian sleep. Andre was thankful she would never have to endure that again.

The night was clear and cool next to the Pacific Ocean. Marnie sat on the steps leading down into their back yard and watched her husband and son rolling around on the grass. Andre lay on his back and picked Jordan up over his head, both of them laughing in their joy.

He suddenly realized this was the vision Belle had given him back in December. For a creature who had never celebrated Christmas he had been given the best gifts ever.

End.

Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm hoping that, as I write more, I will become more descriptive. Ms. Feehan's descriptions seem like I'm there, but I have a long way to go.

They next story should be Belle's and I have several scenes written. I'm just having trouble with the opening scene. Plus, I have another story begging to be written. Hmm, I wonder if I can do two stories at the same time. Ah well, we will see won't we?


End file.
